vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Fukurou Tsurubami
Summary Prior to the start of the series, Professor Fukurou Tsurubami was the director of Hokinawa General Hospital. He won the first Jet Black Wedding Feast, as one of Medaka Kurokami's original suitors. Sadly his victory was short lived, as it came to light that he was Medaka's genetic uncle, and he was disqualified and killed. However, he survived past his death by the use of one of his styles. He developed the styles further, and granted them to the suitors of the second Jet Black Wedding Feast, making sure they were all female due to his protectiveness of who he viewed as his daughter. In some sense, it was his planning that brought Medaka into existence in the first place. He had an extreme complex towards his sister Hato, but her cold and over-the-top nature instinctively pushed him away. He made multiple attempts to create a gentler version of his sister, one of which produced his son Kamome Tsurubami, but he rejected both the mother and his child as a failure due to the child not being a women. He was the one who introduced Medaka's parents, so that they would fall in love and produce a child. He was hoping to combine the amazing will power of Hato and the overflowing love of Kajiki Kurokami. Ultimately his plan was a success and the Abnormal Medaka Kurokami was born holding the traits of both of her parents, in fact, she had even more extreme versions of their traits. Him and Medaka had an ultimately parental relationship as opposed to a romantic one. In the Unknown Shiranui Arc, he has Kajiki make Shiranui his double. He plans to marry Shiranui, as she was previously Medaka's double, she is an existence that is incredibly close to Medaka. This plan brings him into conflict with Iihiko, since Shiranui was set to be the next person that Iihiko's identity would overwrite so his legend may live on. At Shiranui's request, he sends Kakegae Yuzuriha and Joutou Kotobuki to drive off Medaka's group. He then decides that the best thing to do is to use Contradictory Conjuncture to defeat Iihiko himself. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown, at least 8-B physically, Low 5-B with Testament, Varies with Wrong Conversion, Unknown with Contradictory Conjunction Name: Professor Fukurou Tsurubami Origin: Medaka Box Gender: Male Age: At least 40 Classification: Human, Professor, Style User Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 2 and 7), Vibration Manipulation, Word Manipulation, and Sound Manipulation (With styles in general), Power Bestowal (Can teach styles to others and create new ones), Reality Warping (Some of his Styles allow him to warp reality in various ways), Power Mimicry (With Combine Everything and Metonymy), Empowerment and Statistics Amplification (With Combine Everything), Existence Erasure (With Nothing), Heat Manipulation (With Really Hot Ice), Creation (With Cage), Death Manipulation (With Death), Durability Negation (With Crush, Tear, and Labels), Elemental Manipulation (With Extinguish and Really Hot Ice), Limited Transmutation (With Below The Point of Freezing), Trajectory Manipulation (With Slant and Raise), Probability Manipulation (With Large Quantity and Contradictory Conjunction), Limited Empathic Manipulation (With Silence), Sealing and Paper Manipulation (With Labels), Power Nullification (Can negate Regeneration and Resurrection of those he seals, among other abilities, can nullify attacks with Nothing), Resistance Negation (Momo Momozono with Labels managed to seal Hanten Shiranui for almost a week despite his resistance to sealing), Minor Biological Manipulation and Pseudo Time Dilation (With Internal Time Dilation), Age Manipulation, Resurrection, and Pseudo-Healing (With Nursery Rhyme), Duplication (With Eight Hundred Lies), Shapeshifting and Limited Conceptual Manipulation (With Metonymy), can ignore plot-based defenses to an extent Attack Potency: Unknown, at least City Block level physically (Superior to Kamome Tsurubami), Small Planet level with Testament (Causes the moon to crash down to Earth upon his death), Varies with Wrong Conversion (So long as he attacks off-balanced or “Slipping,” he can take the sum of the physical power of everyone around him, and project it into powerful explosive blows), Unknown with Contradictory Conjunction (Literally makes the impossible possible), can bypass durability by various applications of his Styles Speed: At least Speed of Light (Superior to Kamome Tsurubami), likely FTL physically (Should be comparable to Zenkichi and other competent users of Contradictory Conjunction. He was confident he could defeat Iihiko Shishime, although he was ultimately killed in a surprise attack, he should still be able to at least engage in combat with him). Varies with Wrong Conversion (Wrong Conversion allows him to take on the properties and physical attributes of those around him) Lifting Strength: Unknown, possibly Superhuman (Should be superior to his son) Striking Strength: Unknown, at least City Block level physically. Varies with Wrong Conversion Durability: Unknown, at least City Block level physically. Varies with Wrong Conversion. Unknown with Nothing and Contradictory Conjunction. The Wrong Conversion technique Nothing makes any form of “Confrontation” against him erased like it never happened, and Contradictory Conjunction makes the impossible possible, allowing him to tank things there should otherwise be no possible way for him to survive, making him very difficult to damage Stamina: High Range: Standard Melee Range normally, several meters with Nursery Rhyme, Unknown with Wrong Conversion and Labels. Planetary with Testament. Standard Equipment: Nothing Notable Intelligence: Genius. He is a professor of an unspecified field, who managed to develop a totally new power system apart from any established convension. He ran a hospital that was in charge of handling both Abnormals and Minus, many of which surpass genius levels of intelligence. Styles, the power system that he crafted, are the only things that have even a chance to defeat the otherwise invincible destroyer Iihiko. He is also one of only 2 or 3 people who have managed to find a way to bypass the plot based protection of "Heroes." He crafted a plan to not only bring Medaka Kurokami into existence, but also planned out the entire second jet black wedding with only two of the suitors being aware of his over arching plot, whom he specifically informed. Weaknesses: He is often very quick to use his styles and often tries to win battles fast. While this would normally be a strength, for a Style user, this is a very dangerous trait. Styles work on a system of reciprication, which his method of combat could very easily break. As an example of his reckless use, a go to strategy for him is to make an enemy angry, there by chaining together his techniques to cause instant death. This is dangerous because Styles are ineffective against frenzied enemies and enemies that cannot understand words, so if an enemy gets so angry that they cannot understand his words, then suddenly most of his styles become useless against them. Also, by the nature of the techniques and styles in general, he cannot use Cage unless the phrases he needs to convert come up in conversation or use the phrases in a context where one would come off somewhat naturally. The enemy must be quiet for a short length of time before he can use Death, but this issue can be solved by combining it with Silence. In general, Fukurou has issues understanding the feelings of others, which is a bad trait for a style user. Cutting out the tongue of a style user can take away their style. Notable Attacks/Techniques: 'Styles' Language User (言葉使い, Kotoba Tsukai): Fukurou has the ability of weaponized language. He developed all the styles of the Language Users. He can use sound to pump his blood and move his muscles after his heart has stopped. In the series he used this to survive for three years after being stabbed in the heart. On top of increasing his physical characteristics, this has the side-effect of causing his whole body to vibrate, repelling physical contact. It should be noted that Styles are not considered “powers” in the conventional sense, and are better thought of as a sort of “technique” or a weaponized Writing Style. Because of their odd properties, Styles are more tricky for abilities such as Power Nullfication to function properly on them. The vibrations of styles can be used to somewhat bypass defensive abilities as well. Wrong Conversion: Wrong Conversion gives him the ability to Mistranslate words to change their meaning, particularly when converting hiragana incorrectly. *'Combine Everything:' Fukurou “slips” while attacking, and takes on the properties of “everything” around him, and “combines” them. One of the uses allows him to take on the physical attributes of those around him, such as when he uses it to combine the strength of both his opponent and all of the bystanders near him into focused and explosive hits (See Note 1). *'Nothing:' When an opponent tries to attack or "confront" Fukurou, their attacks are turned into “nothing.” This makes him very hard to damage directly. Kugurugi compares its functionality to Kumagawa's All Fiction, in that the ability makes it so that nothing ever happened; Nothing has changed. When a weapon or tool is used against him, that weapon will be erased, or reverted to as if it was never drawn to attack. This ability has not been used to directly erase his targets before, and it is unknown if it is impossible or if he merely chooses not to. *'Really Hot Ice:' When Fukurou forces his target into contact with “Really Thick Ice,” he can burn and ignite them by converting it into “Really Hot Ice”. This is possible because "Thick" and "Hot" are pronounced the same, so he should be able to convert other things of similar properties for the same effect. *'Cage:' When he greets someone or “Welcomes” them, he can generate a “Cage” to contain them. *'Death:' When the enemy is "Quiet" or does not talk, he can convert that into "Death." Thus causing them to drop dead instantly. Kanji User: This style has the ability to manipulate the Kanji that make up words, and change their meaning. Of all the styles, this is the most versatile, since it can control all 2136 Kanji. Its use is also not limited only to changing the order of the characters, but also changing the way a kanji is interpreted and break larger characters into smaller characters. In addition, The Kanji do not even need to match up perfectly, as they just need to somewhat resemble other kanji to have their meaning changed into said kanji. Essentially, as long as the 2 kanji could be confused as a careless mistake, he can still interchange them. Between the ability to change order, change interpretation, break up characters, and include careless mistakes, the possible uses for this style are nigh infinite. Although not required, in order to use its powers to its full capacity, the user must remain in a stance on all fours. The reason for this is that he uses the kanji for “Crawling” to use the abilities and meanings at their extreme. The stance also doubles in function to protect his internal organs and vital spot. *'Crush: '''He tosses 9 rocks with one hand, and 10 rocks with the other. By using “Nine” (九) and “Ten” (十) of “Rocks” (石) he can “Crush” (砕) things. He usually uses it to crush defenses, particularly armor, thereby nullifying them. The speed at which he throws the rocks does not matter, as the ability does not rely on power. However, if his opponent can add another rock, then the total is now “Twenty” (二十) so he cannot modify the kanji to create “Crush.” *'Tear:' He tosses a single rock at his target. When “Rock” (石) hits “Skin” (皮) it will “Tear” (破). The rock just needs to touch the skin or clothes of the enemy for him to cause cuts all over their body. The technique ignores durability, but it has some drawbacks. The cuts only reach a bit below the skin, and relies on the quantity rather than the quality of the cuts, so those with the ability to rapidly heal from wounds counter it. The technique cannot function if his foe has armor, but this can be solved via Crush. *'Extinguish:' By combining “Water” (水 in radical form 氵) with “Flames” (炎) he “Erases Fire” (淡), thus extinguishing it. Because of this, it does not matter how powerful or massive the flames of the enemy are, he can slap them away to make it useless just by making his hand wet. In fact, its weakness is the exact opposite. He cannot extinguish smaller flames since the kanji for a smaller fire is different from the kanji for larger flames. *'Below The Point of Freezing:' Taking advantage of the fact that all ice is "Below the Point of Freezing" (氷点下), the user makes the “Point” (点) in the kanji for “Ice” (氷) go “Down” (下). By doing this, they turn the kanji for “Ice” (氷) into the kanji for “Water” (水). Essentially, the user can turn any ice into water as all ice is below the freezing point, but it is important to understand that the user does not have the ability to melt things, only to turn ice into water, so they cannot use this ability on things that are not water. *'Slant:' The Kanji for “Going Wild” (傾, ''kabuku) and “Slant” (傾, katamuku) are the same, and thus when the user makes wild movements they can slant the environment, often throwing their target off balance. Each time the user kicks, it slants a different directions. *'Raise:' The meaning of the character for “Fist” (拳) doesn’t change regardless of how you interpret it, but the kanji can still be changed into the similar character for “Raise” (挙). Because of this, the directions of all attacks that involve a closed hand will be inverted and forced upwards, away from Kanaino. *'Large Quantity:' By attacking in “Large Quantities” (夥), the user can make it so that their barrage is “Much” (多) “Success” (果). Another Kanji user, Kanaino, uses this technique by throwing a bunch of scythes at her enemy, forcing all of them to land and be properly effective against an enemy. This technique also counters healing, since the scythes seemingly cannot be removed, but that may be just because that is how she needed them to work to be effective against Naze. *'Silence:' The user can take the kanji of "Pulsing Vein" (青筋) from an "Aggressive" (争) Enemy to make them "Silent" (静). Fukurou can combine this with Wrong Conversion to turn the command "Be quiet" into "Death", causing an aggressive enemy to drop dead instantly. This chain of techniques allows him to deal with angry enemies that style use often does not work on. Labels: The user seals his targets into name cards. The powers of those who are sealed cannot be used to escape into or effect the outside world, and external powers cannot affect those that are sealed. This style can instantly seal several targets at once. This style is perfect for taking out self confident immortals, and it can be used it to finish the battle in one move. It is a useful technique for taking hostages, since he can kill people after he seals them, likely by destroying the card. By sealing a dead or incapacitated target, he can prevent them from being resurrected or healed. Internal Time Dilation: By using his vibrations and speech patterns, he can effect the internal time flow of those around him. By speaking slowly, he can effect the biological clock and make time seem to pass slower. Using this style, Momo Momozono managed to make hours pass in what felt like the span of a few minutes, all without her targets noticing they had been effected at all. Contradictory Conjunction (Paradox) User (逆接(説)使い, Gyakusetsu (setsu)'' Tsukai''): This is the inverse connection style that specializes in the use of the word "therefore" (だからこそ, dakarakoso). This style makes the impossible possible; it paradoxically materializes the lowest possible outcome of a situation. For example, their opponent is strong, "therefore" they win. Or, an object is resilient, "therefore" they can cut it. In fact, other users of the style have specifically chosen stronger opponents over weaker ones, just so that they can reverse it. Fukurou himself has even almost instantly defeated otherwise invincible enemies without him even rising from his chair. Nursery Rhyme User (童謡使い, Douyou Tsukai): This style allows Fukurou to manipulate nursery rhymes. As Fukurou "sings," those within a certain range start to revert to a younger form. As they get closer to Fukurou, the target progressively gets younger and younger. This does not only affect their size, but reverts them to their style of dress and items that were on their person at the time. If the target is wounded, the de-aging will remove their wounds as well, as they did not have them at the time. The victim's age does not decrease in a linear fashion; instead, the target's age is reversed geometrically. Fukurou's lullaby works on an infrasonic sound level, and can therefore affect his targets even if they cannot hear anything. As Fukurou increases the volume of his song, the range at which the listeners will be affected grows. However, there does seem to be a limit on the style's effects; once reduced to infants, the victims will not grow any younger. With this style, Fukurou can even bring the dead back to life and heal otherwise unhealable wounds. Fukurou's lullaby can even be transferred through devices such as a cell phone, ignoring the laws of physics. Because it is centered around song however, Fukurou cannot utilize his style if he cannot sing, for such reasons as his throat being too dry. Eight Hundred Lies User (嘘八百使い, Uso Happyaku Tsukai): Fukurou is able to create 800 copies of himself. Each is able to create 800 copies as well, for a total of 640,000 copies. These copies will not disappear even if the real one is hit. Metonymy User (換喩使い, Kan'yu Tsukai): This grants Fukurou the ability to "rephrase". He can take the concept of "oneself" and replace it with another concept of similar attributes. This allows him to physically transform into another person, and even use their abilities, such as their style. Testament User (遺言使い, Yuigon Tsukai): Fukurou's final trump card, on his death the moon starts falling down to the Earth at a fast speed. Due to its massive Area of Effect and the inherent property of styles to bypass defensive abilities, this Style would have wiped out almost all life on the planet if it wasn't stopped. Note 1: It is unknown if the explosions from Combine Everything were a result of the style itself, or simply a result of it using the properties of Naze's abilities for fire manipulation. Note 2: It is unknown if Eight Hundred Lies can be used at the same time as Metonymy. Others Notable Victories: Malamar (Pokémon) Malamar's Profile (Speed Equalized) Iihiko Shishime (Medaka Box) Iihiko's Profile Notable Losses: Aureolus Izzard (To Aru Majutsu No Index) Aureolus's profile (Speed Equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Medaka Box Category:Gainax Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Immortals Category:Undead Category:Sound Users Category:Vector Manipulation Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Variable Tier Category:Tier 5 Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Void Users Category:Element Users Category:Creation Users Category:Death Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Humans Category:Geniuses Category:Text Users Category:Heat Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Time Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Biology Users Category:Probability Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Villains Category:Scientists